


A Ring Around the Rosie

by misura



Category: Soon I Will Be Invincible - Austin Grossman
Genre: F/F, Same-Sex Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It started with a kiss, broadcast live on TVs all over the world.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ring Around the Rosie

It started with a kiss, broadcast live on TVs all over the world.

People were shocked, surprised and speechless for all of two minutes. After that, the circus really started; there were tweets, blog entries, long-winded debates and discussions. Rumor had it Gentech had been paid a small fortune by some gay lobbying group to have Rainbow Triumph instigate the whole thing; another rumor had it Gentech was giving serious consideration to cutting her loose.

The Champions withdrew from the public scene for nearly three months, waiting out the storm.

When they finally resurfaced, it was to announced the biggest, most glamorous superhero wedding since Blackwolf and Damsel had tied the knot.

(Tactfully, none of them mentioned how _that_ affair had turned out in the end.)

 

"This human ritual lacks meaning and sincerity," Elphin said. Her wedding dress was light pink - white being, as she had explained, a color for unblooded warriors and virgins.

"We need this," Damsel said. "We need to make this look good. Tell her, Rainbow."

"She knows."

"Given how much money we've spent on it, it'd _better_ look good," Blackwolf growled.

"How much money _you've_ spent on it, you mean."

Blackwolf shrugged. "Still no sign of any trouble?"

"I think most villains know better than to risk getting a reputation for homophobia."

"I think that's bullshit. Just look at the number of threats we've gotten this past week."

"Most of those letters didn't come from supervillains," Damsel pointed out.

"Not openly. That doesn't mean anything."

"Let them come," Elphin said. "I shall take great pleasure in slaughtering them."

"If anything happens, you stay out of it," Damsel said quickly. "Stick around Rainbow, and let the rest of us handle things. It'll look better for the media."

"And is that what this wedding is about?" Mister Mystic stepped out of the shadows from behind Blackwolf. "Putting on appearances for the media?"

"We can't ignore their influence," Damsel said. "They can make this wedding something sweet and romantic and meaningful." Elphin cleared her throat. "For people all around the world. If we pull this off smoothly, it will send a message. It will make people think."

"Perhaps." Mister Mystic tipped his hat to Rainbow. "I have found no signs of any malicious enamanations of any kind within a ten-mile radius of this location."

"Great," Blackwolf said. "Let's get this show on the road, then."

 

People wept. People fainted.

Light pink became the color to wear that Spring, and in the USA alone, two-hundred couples asked to be wedded by taking the ancient vows of Faerie.

The United Nations determined after a meeting that lasted a full thirty-six hours to legalize gay marriage in all of its member nations. China declared it would take the matter 'under consideration'.

Elphin and Rainbow Triumph honeymooned on Hawaii, where they were forced to cut their sunbathing-and-swimming short when Master Malice attempted to revive some of Hawaii's ancient and long-dormant volcanoes.


End file.
